Mon Petit Chaton
by AlyxFyre
Summary: Ciel knows Life truly hates him. He also knows that it enjoys screwing with his birthday. But this? Really? No, for his birthday he did not want to be turned into a neko freak. So, obviously, the natural thing to do is turn him into a neko. Of course. Thanks for that, Life. WARNING! May contain hinted minor sexual elements. Use discretion. COMPLETE, part of series.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel knows Life truly hates him. He also knows that it enjoys screwing with his birthday.

But this? Really? _Really?_

No, for his birthday he did _not_ want to be turned into a neko freak. So, obviously, the natural thing to do is turn him into a neko.

Of course. Thanks for that, life.

XXXXX

As usual, I wake up about thirty minutes before Sebastian enters my room. If I asks myself why I don't simply adjust my breakfast time, I'll tell myself I need the extra time to rest. Which is completely true.

I also might enjoy having my butler come into my room early in the morning. And, no, I'm not needy. So shut up before I hit you with my pimp cane.

"Young master, it's time to wake up now." I roll onto my back and yawn, trying to look as if I've just woken up.

"Today's tea is…" Sebastian breaks off with a sound remarkably like that of a choking crow. "Young… master?"

I sit up and glare at him. Which, I suppose is not unusual, so it has no effect. "Tea. Now." I hold out my hand for the teacup, which Sebastian is nearly crushing for some odd reason.

He blinks, seems to recollect himself (God, Sebastian, you haven't acted that shocked since I told you Alois and I were friends), and hands me the teacup delicately as ever.

I snuggle back against the headboard and begin to sip my tea. It's incredible as always. "Hmph, tolerable, Sebastian."

If I told him I look forward to his tea, I'd never live it down. I take another sip, then raise my eyebrows. "What, no answer? Surely, a butler of your status should always respond to his master's praise."

I glance over to see him still staring at me. What the hell? He has his 'I'm a moronic cat lover face' on again. Did another of those vermin get into the manor?

"Sebastian, I didn't hire you as my butler to have staring contests with me all morning long."

He bows in the infernally perfect way he has. "No, my lord. Just to serve you faithfully until the contract is complete and I may eat your soul."

I take another sip of tea. "Well… if you call this faithful service I'm finding another butler to replace you."

"_That_ would be a most difficult task indeed Young Master. After all," and, as expected, he gives that devilish smirk, "I'm just _one hell_ of a butler."

"More like one hell of an ass," I mutter. "Schedule?"

"We are supposed to have Lady Elizabeth over for tea, but I believe that will have to be postponed in order to make time for the tailor. Also, we'll have to skip elevenses."

I place my drained teacup back on its saucer and deadpan, "Oh, the horror of not having my biscuits and tea." Then I squint at him. "Tailor? Why is the tailor coming over, she was here a week ago."

"Young master… Perhaps you should see for yourself." He places a hand on the back of my head, and because it's so damned huge (no, not because I'm tiny, thank you ever so much) it brushes… something on my head, making me produce the most embarrassing sound I've ever heard outside of the bedroom.

He brushes the top of my head and I mewl. Not in the Sebastian-is-screwing-me-senseless way, but in the stupid-kitten-being-petted kind of way. And, God it's embarrassing that a simple touch to my head…

He wasn't touching my head though. He was touching… above it? What the hell?

When Sebastian holds a mirror in front of me, I launch into a stream of profanities that made even the local demon raise an eyebrow.

"My lord, such language is not befitting a young earl. I thought we had discussed this at-"

"Who the [censored] even gives a [censored] what the [censored] I [censored]ing say?! I have [censored]ing cat ears! And a… oh, bloody…"

As you might have gathered, I've just caught sight of my new tail and am displaying my displeasure. Rather vocally.

At that point, Sebastian takes it upon himself as the noble Phantomhive butler to prevent me from spewing any more profanities by covering my mouth.

I take it upon myself as the noble Phantomhive earl to flip him off.

He removes his hand and begins to make my bed, then lays out my clothing for today. "My lord, as much as your misfortune pains me, we cannot delay your schedule for the day any more. Shall I summon the tailor to create something that will effectively cover your new… extremities?"

"Oh, my misfortune pains you, I bet it does. That must be why you're smiling, isn't it? You… you devil!"

He kneels. "my lord, I am at your command. What will you have me do?"

Which I'm fairly sure is Sebastian–speech for 'shut up, Ciel and face this like the tyrant you are. And stop calling me names that are more than slightly obvious.'

"Get the tailor. And tell Bard to bring my breakfast. I suppose they'll find out what's happened eventually." I motion to my ears and tail.

He takes my hand. "Yes, my lord." A tender, rose-soft kiss was swiped across the back of my hand.

I turn back to the mirror. "God, did they have to be white? I look like a girl."Then I glare back at Sebastian. He's smirking and obviously refraining from stating the obvious: I always look like a girl. When he sees me glowering, he lets out a chuckle, dark as shadows at midnight.

I grit my teeth. "Shut. The hell. Up."

XXXXXX

"Damn, how does he do these so fast?" I mutter, trying to shove the button through the tiny slit in the shirt. "Get. In. There!" I grunt and press it harder. "Come on, I order you to get in!"

The stupid button disobeys and snaps. Someone bangs on the door as I'm just about to start cursing the button. A sound very like a muffled moan leaks through.

"_What_ do you _want_?" I ask, flinging the door open. Finny topples through, closely followed by Bard, who lands on top of him. They're both curiously flushed and panting, and Finny's shirt is noticeably rumpled.

"What were you…" I decide I don't really want to know what they were doing on my door and grab a scone. "Well?" I chomp down on my scone, getting crumbs all over the floor.

In your face, propriety. Ciel Phantomhive takes no orders. Ha!

"Young master! You…" Finny scrambles to his fee, staring at me with his mouth open. Bard's cigarette has fallen to the carpet in his shock.

"Get the cigarette off the floor before it starts another fire. I'm busy today." I take another bite of scone, then turn to give them another death glare.

It's lucky for everyone I wear an eye patch. Otherwise, my death glares would kill instead of paralyze. "Have you all gone deaf… or is there something you need to inform me of?"

"Young master! You… you… you…" Finny's eyes are sparkling and huge. "You're so CUTE!" he squeals.

He's like a slightly more masculine, slightly less clingy version of Elizabeth. I'm starting to question why Sebastian hired him.

Finny rushes over and starts to hug me, then remembers his place. Thank God, or more appropriately, the demon who'll make him pick weeds all night if he touches me.

Bard is still in shock, and also holding my breakfast tray, so I snatch it out of his hands and begin eating. If these fools served me breakfast every day, I'd starve.

"Oh, by the way," I begin, trying to sound offhand, "do either of you know how to… button a shirt?"

Yes, I do feel infantile for asking. No, I didn't need you to ask.

Bard shakes himself out of his stupor and, in the biggest shock of the morning, manages to button my shirt without turning anything to charcoal. Finny hovers behind him, pressing clasped hands to his mouth in an effort to not emit any loud squeals or possibly start petting me.

After I've finished eating, Finny lifts the tray and places it on the trolley.

Before he exits, he turns back to me. "Happy birthday, young master!" I grace his comment with a decided snort.

Finny and Bard take the tray away, not-so-subtly bumping into and rubbing against each other in the wide hallway.

Honestly, they need to be more discreet. I'd be able to tell they were together if I was blind, deaf and stupid.

None of which I am.

And honestly, how hard is it to keep a simple relationship private? I mean, if Sebastian and I can… Anyways.

I examine my new appendages. They're white, with light blue and pink undertones that make them look lustrous, like a pearl. The white stands out against my slate hair like snow, and gives me a softer look.

Wonderful. Because I look _so_ masculine without having pearl-colored cat ears. And how the hell am I supposed to wear my hat like a 'proper gentleman' when Lizzy comes over… oh, God.

Lizzy. Is coming over. And will see me with cat ears.

This may very well be worse than her having seen me in a pink dress. Or the time when she walked in when I was changing. Or the time when she walked in and I was nearly snogging Sebastian.

Well, maybe not the last one, but almost. I curl up on my bed again, not really caring whether or not it's childish.

Sometimes… Sometimes, no matter how much I've fooled the world and, to a lesser existent, myself into thinking otherwise, I need to be a child.

Especially on my birthday, when I wake up with cat ears. _I miss you, Mother. Every day._

XXXXX

A quarter of an hour after I eat breakfast, Sebastian enters my room with the tailor. She's obviously been informed of my… problem and for the most part avoids laughing. "Earl Phantomhive, I have here some very nice plans for a hooded cloak, and possibly a longer coat…" she squints at her paper, then up at me.

"Will they disguise the… the ears and tail properly?" I ask, completely failing in my mission to avoid blushing.

"They should, my lord, although you might have a hard time explaining why you're wearing a hood and cloak."

I look at Sebastian and sigh. "Lizzy's been begging to have a costume party. I suppose it would be a valid excuse. Although… since it'll be a costume party, I can say the ears and tail are just a costume."

Of course, should anything happen to discredit that, I'll be doomed to exclamations of how 'CUTE!' I am. But one must take risks if one is to win.

Sebastian frowns. "The idea is sound except on one point. Two people would make a curiously small party, young master. Would it not be wise to invite a few more guests to make your claim seem valid?"

I shoot to my feet. "no. No. No. I am not inviting the Peaceful Idiot Combo over to kill me from boredom and loud squealing."

"My lord, inviting Prince Soma and Mr. Agni over would authenticate the feeling of a party. Also… if they hear about it, they'll invite themselves over anyway."

… Damn the demon, he's right. My mansion seems to attract possessive idiots like cats to catnip.

"Uhhhhhh. Gahhhh. Urghhhhhh." I scowl and sit back down. "Fine. Invite them," I bark. "while you're at it, tell Lau and his little harem-girl, I need to talk to him anyway. And tell the Trancy boy, if he'll keep his hands off everything." Including my ass, and my butler's ass.

"The Trancy boy?" Sebastian looks like I've asked him to kick a puppy… strike that, kick a cat. "My lord, please…"

The tailor clears her throat, obviously not caring about our guest list. "So… I'll make up a cloak for you, my lord? In blue I believe…"

"Actually, one ought to be in scarlet. With ermine trimming. And a scarlet tie."

Sebastian nods. "I'll lay out your costume."

The tailor closes her book with a snap.

XXXXX

I'm finishing off my cake ("sponge cake with raspberries today, my lord") when Sebastian leans over. "Since we have three hours until you need to begin preparing for the party, shall we seek out advice on how to reverse this affliction?"

I smirk. "I thought you'd like this 'affliction'. Aren't you always telling me how cute a cat I'd be?"

"Not outside where others could see you. If I could keep you all to myself," his mouth curls in a grin, "then yes, I'd rather see you this way. _Mon petite chaton_." He barely brushes my left ear, his breath tickling my cheek.

And I wonder why my aunt calls him a slut. You'd be hard-pressed to find better seduction in a whorehouse.

I half-rise and move in very close to his mouth. His eyes go to half-lidded slits, glowing with hellfire.

"Too bad," I whisper right before our lips connect. "Sebastian," I command. "Clear the table and finish your tasks. And dammit, will you stop calling me that?"

His smirk disappears, then he regains his composure. "Yes, my lord."

I pretend to shuffle some papers around on my desk until he leaves, then grin. Playing with demons is like playing with fire: very, very fun and very, very risky.

Which is my favorite type of game.

XXXXXX

"Hello, little Earl," chuckles Undertaker.

I've never understood why people have an obsession with calling me little. I mean, I'm obviously a touch short for my age, but still.

"Hello Undertaker. I have a question for you. Usual payment. Do you know of any way to rid the human body of… certain animal feature?"

"I might, little earl. I 'appen to be pretty informed from the netherworld, so depends on what 'ou mean."

I pull off my blue hood. Immediately my ears perk up in the cold air.

Undertaker collapses against his coffin, cackling like the maniac he is. His guffaws echo across the countless coffins as he nearly breaks his jar of biscuits from rolling around in his mirth. This lasts for a good three minutes.

I look on with my best 'Ciel is not amused' face. I'm incredibly good at that face, from having no shortage of opportunities to employ it.

"Oi… hehe… Tha' might jus' be one of the funniest things I 'ave seen in…" he chuckles through little aftershocks of laughter.

"So glad I've amused you," I deadpan. "Now, do you happen to know how to remove them?"

"Sure do, little earl." He straightens. "Hehe, but where's my manner's? 'oo wants a biscuit?"

I shake my head, and similarly turn down the "spot o' tea for ye". After all, I don't know what goes into those beakers besides tea, and I'm not really keen on the idea of knowing.

"Well… you said you knew how to remove them?" I ask, growing impatient. Honestly I hate coming to this lunatic, but he is an incredibly valuable informant.

"Well… one, you could cut 'em off. Two, your demon there could work some of 'is magic on 'em if 'e 'ad the right ingredients."

"That would be nearly impossible. The level of power might severely injure the young master." Sebastian towers behind me, hands fluttering around my tail. I twitch it to make him stop touching it.

"Well… that's the only ways I know to remove 'em, earl. O' course, there might be other ways, but… I 'ave never 'eard of any. You might ask around. And that completes your payment's worth. Sure you won' 'ave a biscuit?"

I turned down the biscuit, not sure if I could stomach anything at the moment. No way to remove them…

God, I might be stuck with them for _life._

XXXX

"Cieeeeeeeeel! Happy, happy birthday!" Lizzy comes squealing through the door, nearly crushing me in her exuberance. I smile at her.

It _is_ good to see her, but I wish she would treat me as a friend instead of buzzing around me like a drunken bird.

I still don't understand why she insists on keeping up the engagement. She discovered my attachment to Sebastian, to some extent, two months ago. I led her to believe that Sebastian and I were simply in each other's trust, but did try to drop hints that if she wished to find another fiancé, she could.

But, sweet as she is, she refused, saying her love is reserved for me and me alone. "Even… even if you don't love me, Ciel. No one else matters. You are my one and only." I believe since that incident, she's been trying to win my love. Through any means necessary.

"Hello Elizabeth. It's nice to see you." I smile.

I notice she's not yet wearing her costume, so after a few moment's polite conversation (on my side) and over exuberant gushing (on her part) I ask Mey-Rin to accompany her to a guest chamber.

"Oh, Ciel, your costume's so cute!" She clutches her hands to her chest as if she's going to faint from cuteness. "You're a cat! I can't wait for you to see mine. I'll be back as soon as I can." She blows me a kiss and floats from the room.

I glance at my outfit in the mirror. Sebastian was able to tie ribbons around my head in such a way that my cat ears look attached to the ribbons. I'm wearing a black waistcoat and shirt without many frills or embellishments that hugs closer to my body than a usual formal suit. The hem of my coat is a little above my knees. My shorts and tie are blue, as are my knee-high boots. All in all, combined with lace-up fingerless gloves and my nail painted black, I look like a black cat.

Even my ears and tail were able to be stained black. Thank God. I don't think I could wear any more white without surrendering my masculinity.

Sebastian suddenly appears behind me. "You look astonishing tonight young master."

"Sebastian, your inner pervert is showing through."

He ducks his head and draws his nose up the side of my neck, I tilt my head to the side, revealing more white skin to him. "No. My inner pervert has you in a …" he leans down and whispers into my ear. I blush to the color of his eyes.

"But no matter what you wear, you are beautiful to me. _Mon petite chaton_." One glove tipped finger trails languidly from my cheek to my lower lip.

Really, Sebastian? The nickname again? I didn't order him to stop calling me that though, damn it.

I look into his carmine eyes. They shimmer with lust. "Sebastian…" I rise up onto the balls of my feet, mouth slightly open as I strain for his lips.

He traces a hand across my cheek and down to outline my lips. He leans down further. I can taste him in the charged air between us: a deep, rich black tea, bitter cherries, sponge cake. Sweetness hidden by the dark.

Then, as I'm about to press my lips to his, he says, "I must get into my costume. Young master."

He then withdraws to a proper distance from me, bows, and exits the room.

Bastard. Beautiful, beautiful bastard.

Right after he leaves, Lizzy enters the room. She's wearing so much lace and silken drapery I can't tell what she's supposed to be. Her white dress brushes the floor and she's arranged diamond in her ringlets. "Elizabeth… you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You do too, except… so dark! It's elegant, but not cute." I make a conscious effort not to sigh.

"I picked out this outfit especially for you. Since I knew you'd be wearing dark colors." She flutters her eyelashes at me, then spins. There are two gauzy wings attached to the back of her dress. "What do you think?"

Finally, I get her outfit. She's a snow fairy. "It's perfect, Elizabeth." She does make a beautiful fairy, all elegant fluttering and snowy lace.

I bow to her and hold out one hand. "May I have this dance?" I ask, since I know she'll love to.

She barely contains a squeal and nods. We begin twirling around the ballroom.

Maybe someday we will marry. I hope we don't, though, because Lizzy is special. She's all goodness and light, and to join her to someone as willfully corrupted as me… it would ruin her. She deserves a husband who loves her with all his soul, and who is better suited to her than just me.

She truly is a snow fairy: soft and good and helpful. I am the black cat: a curse, darkness embodied.

We can never be together.

XXXXXX

At five o'clock exactly Sebastian enters the ballroom. "My lord, Lady Elizabeth. Your guests are here."

I take Lizzy's hand and escort her out to the main hall. Sebastian's stare seems to scorch my back .

Hah. Jealous demon. To get on his nerves, I raise Lizzy's hand to my lips and press a gentle kiss to it.

He nearly hisses.

"Ciel! Little brother! How are you! It's been too long!" Soma runs over and strangles me in a hug. "You look so cute in that costume!"

"Soma. You're right, I haven't seen you in twenty-four hours. Far too long." I smile, although my smile feels more like a grimace.

Soma adjusts his… oh, God, what the hell?

He's wearing a cowboy hat. And spurs. And a shirt with an obnoxious pattern. In short, he's a not-realistic-at-all American cowboy.

Agni is wearing a costume that's in slightly better taste, dressed as an English gentleman. Which for most people wouldn't be a costume, but considering he's usually dressed in Indian fashion, it qualifies.

Neither of them is more beautiful than my Sebastian. He's dressed as the devil, with a red suit and a headband with horns. His eyes catch the crimson of the silk and reflect brighter than ever. The irony is lost on everyone else, but as he walks around the room with refreshments, I can't help snickering.

He looks back at me with that patented smirk. I roll my eyes subtly and smirk back. Then I beckon him over with a flick of my finger. "Is this everyone? Are Lau and the Trancy brat not coming?"

"no, my lord. Lau and his 'sister' are unable to attend until later."

"Damn. I had hoped to discuss my problem with him when he arrived. And the brat… I mean, Trancy?"

"He sends his regards, along with 'gay kisses for you, Ciel!' and is able to attend."

I swear and sigh, then nod. Sebastian presses a hand to his chest and exits the room.

"Ciel! Is this everyone? So we can start the party?" Soma says, Agni reproving him with a quiet, "My lord!"

"No, we're waiting for—"

"For me!" I turn toward the doorway. The Trancy brat is there with his pet pervert… I mean, with Claude. Claude looks at me and slowly licks his lips. I scowl.

"Alois. How… good of you to come."

"yes, well now that I'm here the party can really begin. _Olé!_" He spreads his dress and curtsies.

Yes, dress. Alois Trancy has come as a noblewoman in a forest-green dress. With a corset and bustle. He's accessorized with gray lace fingerless gloves and parasol.

Lizzy giggles, thinking he's making a joke. I facepalm.

"Ah. Lizzy, you've met Soma, but this is…" I sigh. "Alois Trancy. We do business together sometimes, and…"

"Ciel and I are best friends!" Alois gushes, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"I was going to say I'm helping you start a business of your own." I shake his arm off my shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you, Earl Trancy." Lizzy smiles and wraps a hand around my arm. "I'm Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford. But please call me Lizzy. Oh, and your dress is too cute!"

He takes her other hand. "Thank you, Lady Lizzy. Ciel said you were beautiful, but I didn't realize you were such an angel. It's great to finally meet you!"

Lizzy's face becomes as bright as the sun. "He told you that!" She smiles at me excitedly.

I hesitate, then smile back. Thank you Trancy. As annoying as you are… you can be useful.

"Claude! Come over here!" Alois calls with a frown. Then he grins. "So, when are we eating?"

I glance at Sebastian as he enters the room and cock my eyebrows. He bows.

"My lord… the meal is prepared if you wish to eat."

XXXXXX

After dinner (and many, many glasses of wine on my part), one of Aunt Middleford's servants comes to fetch Lizzy. "Forgive me, my lady. But your mother wished to remind you of your promise. Also, tomorrow is Sunday, Miss Elizabeth, and on Sundays…"

Lizzy pouts. "But I don't _like_ to embroider. And besides, Ciel wants me to stay with him, don't you Ciel?"

I place a hand on her arm. "Lizzy… I would adore for you to stay." Her face brightens. "But to disrespect my aunt would not reflect well on our maturity. If you go back tomorrow, I will visit as soon as I can."

She rises from her chair. "Really?" Golden ringlets shadow her face like a shield from any injury my response might inflict upon her.

"Do you doubt me?" Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"No! No, Ciel, I would never doubt you. It's just… you always promise to come. But you're so busy, with protecting Her Majesty and all."

I place a finger under her chin and raise her face. I stare into sad, velvet-green eyes. "Lizzy. I promise I will make time to come see you. Nothing short of death would keep us apart again." I lace our fingers together.

Slowly, the fear and sadness in her eyes is conquered by an otherworldly light, something full of pureness and hope. I think, if I were able to see heaven, it would be filled with just that light.

"Never apart again," she agrees.

A shadow flits across our interlocked hands. I look up into Sebastian's eyes, full of concealed pain. "My lady, your carriage awaits."

Our hands drop, and she gifts me with a sugary smile, joy filling all her features. She glows from inside with that same holy light. Her golden curls drift as she slowly turns to leave.

I watch her go. Every minute we are together convinces me that I can't be with her. To be apart from her is the only way to protect her.

I can't let that light die. Not in her, too.

XXXXXX

Since we've nothing better to do in the hour after Lizzy leaves, Trancy insists we play a game. "I don't know you two," he gushes to Soma and Agni, the latter of which is trying to let Sebastian help him clear the table. "So we must play a game to get acquainted!"

Over the course of the evening, I might or might not have gotten drunk. Very drunk. So I grin and hold my arms out, then grab Trancy in a hug. "Yussss!" I slur. "Agame! 'Bastian, play with us!"

He seems surprising pleased at this in his devilish way, barely hiding a smirk. "Yes, my lord. _Mon petite chaton_," he whispers in the bedroom voice of his. I grin as he begins to take his place standing behind me, but I scowled.

"Nooooo, here." I swatted the sofa next to me.

He raises both eyebrows. "My lord, I believe it is time for you to retire. I…"

I stand in a huff. "'Bastian! I order you to sit by me and play this game with me."

He halts for a few seconds, then closes his eyes and smiles. "Yes… my lord."

God, is it so hard for my servant to let me do something nice for him. God…

"All right. We can either play Spin the Bottle, which can get really boring, or Truth or Dare," Alois grins as he lounges in one of the formal chairs in the sitting room.

I frown. "Wecould play chess." Where there are fewer risks of me getting paired with the spider-freak.

"Ciel, you're so boring. Ooh, I know!" He gets his insane grin again.

I hate that grin. It either means we're going to do something really painful, or he's about to kill someone, or he's about to make out with his butler… None of the choices are good.

"Ok, so here's the idea. We play a game of, like, chess or something. And the winner gets to make the loser their slave forever!'

"How about, the loser has to do what the winner says for the night?" Agni asks. "Being their immortal slave is a bit much, I believe."

I swing my legs up and put my boots on the end table, right on Aunt Francis's letter where she says she expects much of me.

Bet you weren't expecting that, Auntie.

"Wha'ever. You can' beatme anyways," I smirk, exchanging a glance with Sebastian. When did the room start… spinning?

Alois leans forward, placing his hands on his hips. "Care to bet, Phantomhive?"

"Why not. Allright, Trancy. Whoever wins gets toorder the loser around. But… Letzmake our butlers play."

"Oh, yes, let's make our butlers play while we lounge around and make idle threats," mutters Claude. I shoot him a glare.

"Well, Trancy? The gauntlet izlaid. Take it, or…?"

He peels off his gloves. "Done."

XXXXXXX

"'Bastian, this is an order." Soma and Agni are doing… something… in the corner. Claude and Alois are at the table, whispering about something. Claude keeps looking over with a leer.

Dream on, Faustus. Dream on.

I slide a finger under my eyepatch's strings to loosen it. It slips into my hand. The Mark pulses and buzzes distractingly. Or maybe that's the vodka.

At this point I don't know and really don't give a shit.

"You muzwin. You arenot goingto lose. You arenot allowed to lose. Is that clear?" God, my tongue's thick.

Sebastian stares into my eyes, carmine into garnet. In his left eye I can just catch a bright reflection of the pentacle glowing on my eye. He slides his hand out of the thin white cotton confining it. On the back, my Mark's mate glows a faint violet. He places his left hand over my Marked eye.

"Yes, my lord."

I smirk. All shall go as planned.

"Well, Phantomhive? Ready to be my slave?" Trancy flips his flaxen locks and traces elaborate patterns in the air with his fan.

I tie my eyepatch back into its rightful place.

"Depends. Hazz your butler learned toplay chess yet?" My words are slurring together a bit (maybe more than a bit), but I shake my head and try to focus.

Claude bows. "I assure you, I am adept at playing. With anything. Perhaps you, yourself might enjoy to _try me_?"

Who let the perverts out of their pens? I decide I don't care to acknowledge the blatant allusion in his words.

"Sebastian." I nod toward the gameboard arranged on the table.

"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel! Claude, I order you to win!" Trancy leers at me.

Usually I rather like Trancy. He's not exactly smart, but he can be clever. But tonight I find I don't really care if he's my 'friend'.

My birthday sucks and I want _something_ to go right.

"Sebastian, remember an' obey my order. Use any means necessary." I raise my head.

The pervert doesn't stand a chance against my Sebastian. I will bring honor to the Phantomhive name!

By winning a chess game that has no real ramifications in life. Yes, great honor.

Alois leans against the back of Claude's chair. Soma and Agni slouch forward, watching the butlers as they begin to play.

From the very first move, I realize I might have underestimated the spider-freak. He is… surprisingly good. Of course, were he to compete against me I would defeat him in seven moves. But Sebastian's talents lie in… other areas.

Like manipulation. And seduction. And tea-brewing.

After five moves, I hiss at Sebastian, "You fool! You're goingto lose a'any moment! Remember my order!"

His jaw tight, Sebastian nods. "Yes, young master." He furrows his brow and squints at the board.

Alois laughs, tugging on his corset-strings. "Reconsidering your bet, Ciel? Too late you realize what a player my Claude is." He runs his hands down Claude's shoulders to rub his suited chest.

No, Alois, actually I do realize Claude is a player. The question is… do you?

"Worried about losing to a spider like him? Hah. Azif. The Phantomhive family will never give up. We win, by anymeans necessary." I lean over and whisper directly into Sebastian's ear.

"Win… and you cankeep the cats you're hording inyour cupboard."

His eyes widen and he performs a move that I'm sure is barely legal by the rules of chess.

Alois stares at the board. "That…"

Soma sits up straight, gasping. "It…"

Claude scowls. "Michaelis…"

I grin. "Checkmate."

XXXXXXX

"Bloody hell! Claude, you disobeyed my order!" Alois stomps his foot, hissing in his anger. Then his eyes fill with tears. "How could you do that?

Claude looks at him, expressionless.

"You've _failed_ me, Claude. You've _failed_ me. And now I have to… serve… _him_." Alois looks like he's about to sob.

Pitiful. What could _he_ have to cry about?

I stand, my boots tapping quietly against the ground. "I don't want yourzervice. I juzproved all I needed." I begin to walk over to the shelves in order to pour myself a glass of gin.

Soma blinks at me. "what did you prove, Ciel?"

I turn halfway and look back at him. "That the Phantomhives cannot be defeated. Not even by the Queen's Spider."

Alois crosses thin arms on his chest, tears forgotten in lieu of a frown. "This game is just one, Phantomhive. I'll defeat you!"

I throw my head back and laugh. "You? I'd like to see you even try." Turning, I lift a cut-glass tumbler and pour a half-glass of gin.

Suddenly I'm thrown against the wall, pinned by a twisting-turning-writhing body that struggles against me. Alois's arms shove me against the wall. I smack him repeatedly, _once-twice-thrice_, but he pins me to the wall.

What exactly is he trying to accomplish by this? Make me feel uncomfortable?

When he feels me sliding out of his grip, he latches onto the first thing his ice-blue eyes see: the bands "attaching" my ears. He rips at them, long nails catching the fabric. They come loose and flutter away.

I shove him and try to shield my head with my arms.

_Damn, damn, damn!_

Alois stares at me, then backs up a few paces. "What… the bleeding… hell?"

Soma gapes. "Ciel… you have cat ears."

No. Really. Thank you. I never would have noticed.

Sebastian takes three enormous strides and lifts me into his arms. "Forgive me, but the young master must retire for the night." He walks out of the room at a steady pace until he closes the door, then runs into my bedroom with me.

"Damn this, my reputation is ruined forever! The Trancy slut will tell everyone…" I trail off, wobbling as I feel the world swimming around me.

I barely manage to get out a "'Bastian…!" before I black out.

XXXXXXXX

I wake up to a cat sitting on my head. Or that's what it feels like: squishy and heavy and refusing to move.

"Gah… ah… Sebastian!" I moan, clutching my head between my hands.

He enters, immaculate as even. Behind him trails Lau, poised and confident, his little harem girl clinging to him.

"Whoa, you were right! He is cute with cat ears!" Lau says, strolling over to my chaise longue. He lounges on it, his little whore perched on his lap.

I run a hand through my sleep-mussed hair. God, really Sebastian? I don't need more perverts looking at me in my nightshirt.

Why haven't I ever thought to wear underwear to bed?

"You told him I… looked _cute_?" I scowl, scrambling to tie on my eyepatch. "And why did you let him in here."

"To your servant's defense, I followed him in here after hearing about your new features. Mmmm… yep, I think I may be able to help."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, _you_ can help? Who ever said I wanted help from _you_?"

"Well, sorry Earl. I thought you might prefer to look more normal. Forgive me." He strokes his harlot's breasts and smiles, completely at ease.

"I might want to know your 'information,' if I didn't remember all the times you 'knew' something and ended up being completely ignorant of it. And plus, you don't even like me."

"now, Earl, what makes you say that?"

I raise an eyebrow. "East End. Indian attackers. You were on the roof."

He shrugs. "Well, besides then?"

"As much as I'd love to supply you with every single instance, I'm quite busy." I rub my temples. "Sebastian, get me something to relieve this headache."

"You mean you're quite hungover. I could give you something for it." Lau pulls a sac of something out of his robe.

"God, I don't even want to know what's in that. No, I'm not taking drugs."

Lau shrugs, taps some of the contents into his pipe, and begins to smoke. "Well, if you don't want to take anything, I've heard sex also helps reduce them. You can have your butler—"

"_LAU_! Shut up!" I stomp across the room to my door and throw it open. "If you're going to say stuff like that then get out of my bedroom until I'm dressed."

"Oh, Earl, it's fine. It's not like I'm into little boys anyway, so you're safe from me. Besides, even if I did check you out, I couldn't do anything without your butler…"

I leaned my head against the door. "God. Kill me now. Why? This has to be one of the worst birthdays ever."

Sebastian enters the room, carrying a tray with tea and some scones. He looks back and forth between Lau and me, then seems to decide he doesn't really care.

Lau stands, his whore nimbly springing to her feet. "It's your birthday? I didn't know that! Happy birthday, Earl! And for a present… If you ask Undertaker, his assistant can help take care of your problem." He walks out the door, taking my scones on the way.

Undertaker? But… we already asked him… Shit.

"Sebastian. Bring the carriage around. And get rid of this damn hangover!"

Sebastian suddenly topples me onto my bed and presses soft lips to mine. I moan, mouth opening to accept the tongue he slips into my mouth before remembering myself and shoving him off. "Wha… What the hell, Sebastian?" While I'm not opposed to him wanting to kiss me, I ordered him to get something for the hangover.

"Didn't… My lord order… me to… get rid of… his hangover?" he asks, dusting tiny kisses to my neck between phrases. "Lau's advice… is very sound. Allow me… _to demonstrate_. _Mon petite chaton_."

… did he truly just call me his "little kitten?" Seriously?

He began to undo my nightshirt while kissing me deeply. And I decide I don't really care what he called me.

XXXXXX

We didn't get to Undertaker's shop until an hour later.

And no, fangirls, I'm not spelling out for you what we did. It may not seem that way sometimes… but Ciel Phantomhive… still has a miniscule shred of dignity left.

Yes, I know you're surprised. I am too.

Undertaker was… playing with his _toys_ when we entered his shop for the second time that day.

"Why, 'ello, little Earl! Back for a biscuit?"

"No, I'm not _back for a biscuit_," I snarl. Usually I endure this lunatic, but honestly I'm beyond caring about propriety now. I have bloody _cat ears, _I think I might have an excuse. "You said you didn't know how to remove the ears."

" And I don't, little Earl. But me lovely lady… well, no tellin' what she may know." He traces long fingers across the lid of the coffin he's leaning on. "Wan' me to wake 'er?"

I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves. Who knows _what_ he has in there?

"Go ahead."

Undertaker straightens. He stretches his hands out to the mahogany coffin.

Then he knocks politely three times on the lid. "'ere, you there, love? The little Earl's 'ere to see you."

The lid heaves upward and a girl's face peeks out. "The Earl? Undertaker, love, why didn't you tell me?" She has the proper accent of a gentlewoman, which is contradicted by her rough gown of tattered gray lace and loose braid of dusty brown hair. She climbs out, bare feet pattering against the gound.

"Lovely to meet you, Earl. I do hope I can be of service to you. My name's Chaton."

Oh, joy. We're being helped by a pauper girl who's named Kitten, who seems to be in a relationship with a retired shinigami.

Chaton looks at Sebastian, then her eyes widen. She glances at me, at Sebastian's hands. Then she nods. "Exactly as I thought."

"What."

"You two have been in Contract for over three years, haven't you? Here, let me see your Seal." She rushes forward and pulls my eyepatch off, staring into my eye intently.

Undertaker chuckles at my uncomfortable expression. "Don' mind me little lady, Earl. She don't mean any 'arm."

"Mmmhmmm." Chaton releases me. "Interesting. Any behavior changes?"

I tie my eyepatch back into place. "no. the only changes are the ears and the tail."

Chaton climbs up to perch on her coffin. "That explains it. Earl, if you'll allow my a moment, I'll give you a bit of history.

"When a Seal is made, at first it is simply that: two being joined at the spiritual level. Contrary to popular belief, demons do have a form of souls. Their 'souls' are just much darker, more corrupted… but that's another lesson. Since this Contract is a joining of two souls, sometimes if the souls are similar they begin to 'bleed' onto each other, shaping each other. This can take years though. If they become very intertwined, sometimes the human partner will take on characteristics of the demon's animal form. Although usually that only happens if the human and demon engage in willing intercourse."

I blink. "So why aren't there many people with animal features? I can hardly imagine demons abstain from having sex."

Chaton grins. "No, no, of course they don't. But didn't you hear, Earl? _Willing_ intercourse. Usually if the human initiates without the demon using his Charm. And for you to have both ears and a tail…" she shook her head, not even bothering to conceal a smirk. "Well, you must have… interesting… nights."

I scowl. "So… you're saying because Sebastian and i…" I blush, "have a lot of sex, I'm turning into a demon?"

"Well, no. You just are displaying animal characteristics that his soul enjoys. Kind of a mating ritual, I suppose. I'm writing a book on it. Remind me to send you a copy. But turning into a demon is much more complicated. I wager we'll be having that conversation soon enough." She leans backwards and snatches a mold-flecked book off the floor behind her. "Here. Read this."

Sebastian steps forward and takes it. I glance at the green-bound book, then shrug. "Well, how do I get rid of the ears and tail?"

"You can absorb them into your body at will. Just relax and picture them gone."

…what. That's it? That's the damn secret? _Relax_?

"Undertaker told you how to 'get rid of them', but I think it'd be easier to keep them," Chaton shrugs. Then she lifts the coffin's lid. "Well, Earl, it's been nice meeting you. Come back soon, you will. Right?"

I stutter, "I… uh…"

She smiles, leans forward and kisses Undertaker on his mouth (_ew_, I think) then climbs into the coffin.

"Wait! Miss Chaton, how do you know all this stuff?" I ask. Better to know something of this girl than to have her prove an advisory I can't fight.

She glances back, surprised. "What? Didn't I tell you I'm a _chaton_?" Two velvet-gray cat ears rise from her scalp, then shrink back into her skull again. "Many demons find cats attractive, I'm afraid."

I stare. Sebastian raises his eyebrows. Chaton winks.

Undertaker laughs as she disappears. "Well, tha' little lady is quite somethin', ain' she?"

I shake my head. Slowly, my cat ears are shrinking back into my skull with a tingling, burning, itching feeling. "Sebastian. Let's go back to the manor."

My head still hurts from my hangover. I decide to have Earl gray tea when we arrive. But for now…

On the ride back, I curl up against Sebastian as he strokes my hair.

XXXXXX

Sebastian stands beside his master's bed after he's fallen asleep. The young master always looks strangely innocent and happy when he sleeps, like a child. Barely recognizable as the strong-willed noble Sebastian has come to respect.

Maybe even… love?

Humans have such strange concepts.

The young master frequently acts wretched around Lady Elizabeth, as if she's some goddess no mortal dare touch. He acts as if she was so much holier than he. So much better in every way.

But the Lady could not survive the torments he suffered, much less be the stronger for it. She could never have his strength of mind, his complete control over every emotion.

Rather like a little demon, Sebastian's master. Sometimes, he wondered if Ciel was an experiment to see how close a human could get to demonic nature and still contain that beautiful pearl of innocent childhood. The dark and the light, contained in one form yet still separate, unmingled.

A walking contradiction. His little master never disappointed.

Honestly, had the little one been born a demon, Sebastian is sure they would have formed a Mate's contract. They were the true version of 'soul mates', not the petty human phrase for close lovers. The little one would have been a glorious demon. Even now, he is considering an action that may or may not be foolish…

But his little master? A demon?

That was preposterous … right?

**[A.N.] wow, just realized doesn't have the little squiggly** marks** i use to divide scenes. so embarrassing.** **thanks for reading!**


	2. Dislaimer

Forgot to do this last time:

DISCLAIMER! I do not, and most likely never will, own Kuroshitsuji, or Ciel Phantomhive, or Sebastian Michaelis (as much as I wish I did). Otherwise, SebaCiel would so TOTALLY be canon. I do, however, own Chaton, my lovely cat-girl.

Thanks to Samantha114 for beta-reading, and hope that everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
